The present invention pertains to a container holder for a vehicle and particularly one which can be integrated into a vehicle armrest and support multiple containers.
There exists a variety of container holders for use in vehicles, some of which display the capability of providing support for multiple containers. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,417,764 and 4,756,572 each disclose armrest mounted container holders having structure which supports two or more containers or cups in the armrest area of a vehicle, typically located between the front seats of an automobile.